only_war_krefeldfandomcom-20200214-history
Neunte Sitzung
Alonsus letzte Worte: Dies sind die letzten Worte und Beichte von Alonsus di Cartan, Voidsmaster der Dynastie Schwarmbeck, Captain a.D. der Imperial Navy und treuer Gefolgsmann unseres Herrn auf dem goldenen Throne, niedergestreckt durch das heimtückische Gift eines Assassinen. Welch Elend, das meine letzten Stunden der Art von Verrat und Kampf geplagt sein müssen, doch Krieg, so scheint es, liegt in der Natur des Menschen; und finden wir keine fordernden Gegner mehr, so wenden wir die Waffen gegen einander. Vielleicht haben letztendlich doch nur die Todeskulte wahrhaft die Natur des Menschen verstanden... Meine größte Reue ist es, nicht im Kampf gegen jene zu fallen, welche unsere rechtmäßige Herrschaft der Galaxie in Frage stellen, sondern gegen Verräter im Inneren. Zu lange verschloss ich die Augen vor den Machenschaften unseres Arch Militants, wohlwissend, dass manche der Konvois, welche wir in den vergangenen Monaten Prise nahmen, imperialen Ursprungs waren. Der Imperator erbarme sich meiner, denn in meiner Feigheit wandte ich mich an die Inquisition und stellte mich der Herausforderung nicht persönlich. Zum Wohle der Dynastie, so redete ich mir ein; aus Furcht, erkenne ich nun. Nun, in meiner Abwesenheit von der Brücke, verliere ich Schiff, Leben und Ehre, während bessere Männer und Frauen als ich ihr Leben zu unserem Schutz geben. Einer simplen Finte des ketzerischen Dominate fiel ich zum Opfer. Geblendet durch einen bekannten Namen und die vermeintliche Sicherheit des Systems in welchem wir ankerten, überließ ich einem Neuling die Brücke, dem Voidsmaster O'Reilly des Hauses Haarlock. Zu spät erkannten wir, dass die sich nähernden Schiffe nicht imperialen Ursprungs waren. Das wir nicht umgehend zum Hulk geschossen wurden, dieser Verdienst gebührt alleine der Dynastie Haarlock. Doch noch ist der Tag nicht gerettet, denn während wir uns aus der Zangenbewegung des feindlichen Wolfpacks befreiten, wurde unsere wertvolle Fracht von enternden Feindeskräften in der Cargo Bay isoliert. Stark geschwächt durch ein Ehrenduell mit den Truppen des Arch Militant Ap Horneff, in welchem Ap Horneff selbst bewusstlos geschlagen wurde, befindet sich ein Imperial Knight in der Cargo Bay, ausgerüstet mit einer fürchterlichen Archeotech-Waffe, welche das Dominate in Besitz zu bringen begiert. Dass weder der Knight noch das Schiff im Zuge des Duells kampfunfähig geschossen wurden, verdanken wir einmal mehr der Dynastie Haarlock und im Besonderen ihrem neuernannten Arch Militant Bonebreaker Junior. Doch hoffe ich, dass ihre gerechte Mühe nicht umsonst gewesen sein mag, denn Verräter in den eigenen Reihen, welche zuvor den Knight sogar zu sabotieren vermochten, wie auch Assassinen lauern nun in den brennenden Gängen und Schotts meiner geliebten Baleful Eye. Der Bischof Tiberius, ebenfalls ein Haarlockscher Gefolgsmann nimmt mir diese letzte Beichte ab und berichtete mir zu Letzt, dass seine gesegnete Dynastie ein Feindschiff Prise nahm und nun auf dem Rückweg sei, den Knight zu sichern, geführt von ihrem Lord höchstselbst. Doch fürchte ich, um meine Seele und die der Tausenden welche ihr Leben bereits gaben und noch geben werden, denn die Stimme des wiedererwachten Wullofrigge Ap Horneffs schallt durch unser Intercom, seinen Männern befehlend, sie mögen die Eindringlinge unterstützen. Nun nehmen ehemalige Waffenbrüder und Kameraden einander auf die Klinge und alles was ich zurück zu lassen vermag ist Unordnung und Leid. Möge das Opfer meines Lebens unseren Herrn gnädig stimmen, uns zu erretten. --- --- --- --- Lagebericht: In-Action Report: Subject: Light Cruiser, Dauntless Class, designation: Baleful Eye Ship: Hull breaches aft, midships, Cargo Bay compromised and vulnerable; structural integrity uncompromised; No systems critical; Real Space Propulsion Systems damaged, at 54% maximum capacity; All guns online; Voidshields uncompromised; Armor uncompromised; Warp Core compromised, non-critical; on board fires within acceptable parameters Crew: 41.56% KIA; Morale falling, but within acceptable parameters Mechanicus: Losses high, 65.11% KIA, reduced Mechanicus presence endangering propulsion systems; Clsssiarii reporting: Enginarium secured Voidsmen-At-Arms: 2% KIA, repelling Dominate Invaders Fenksworld 337th: Total count at onset of hostilities, 3612; 12 KIA, 858 KIA by friendly fire incidents; 1891 currently listed as Traitoris Extremis; total remaining in Imperial Service: 851 Houseguards Batiste: Total count at onset of hostilities, 2843; 191 KIA, 974 KIA by friendly fire incidents, total remaining: 1678, currently engaged in friendly fire incidents Knight-Marquis Batiste: current status, online; all systems nominal, exception: Ion-Shielding compromised; hull integrity at 87% and falling; Pilot: alive 133rd Khalax: Total count at onset of hostilities: 115, no losses; reporting: bridge secured Enemy: 152 Dominate Shock Troopers remaining; reportedly securing the Cargo Bay; no hostilities noted between traitorous Imperial elements and Dominate; scans indicate on board presence of Ducal Legate; Warning: approach Dominate forces with caution, above average quality of equipment and training observed Traitors: Warning: Redeploying to rendezevous with Dominate forces; Warning: Three companies strong detachement enroute to Bridge Void Scans: - 51 Monitor Class ships inbound, ETA 3 hours, 19 minutes - Battlecruiser ahead sighted; Weapon batteries readied; no Imperial Codes transmitted; high hangar activities monitored - one hulked Cobra Class Destroyer - one active Cobra Class Destroyer, targeting Baleful Eye aft - one active Sword Class Frigate; current status: taken as prise, 30% hull integrity remaining; weapon batteries readied - 9 Warp signatures detected; distance: 25 AU - 13 Warp signatures detected; distance: 42 AU - 22 Warp Signatures detected; distance 118 AU --- --- --- --- Astropathic Intake: "Tally ho, boys! Stand strong before thine enemies, the cavalry is coming!" Category:Story